


What Lurks Between

by Starofwinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Reality Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The Reality stone showed Janeeverything.





	What Lurks Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuubi_wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/gifts), [fandumbandflummery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/gifts).



_ “Let me show you what lurks between.” _

Jane is getting used to seeing things.  She hadn’t expected it to be a side effect of holding the Aether - and the Asgardians hadn’t mentioned it, but she isn’t sure if that’s because they didn’t know, so she doesn’t really hold it against them - but here she is.  Seeing  _ things _ lurking in the corner of her vision; she always forces herself to look at them, to  _ study _ them, because she’s a scientist if nothing else.  She writes it all down, because it’s  _ science _ if you write it down, according to Darcy.  

It does make her feel a little better.  

She gets used to the whispers in her mind, words she understands and doesn’t at the same time.  She  _ shouldn’t _ understand it, but this is Reality, in all its horrifying glory.  She writes all of that down too. 

She gets used to casually using her phone camera to see if anyone else can see what she’s seeing before she reacts to it.  She doesn’t want to react to the wrong thing, she isn’t  _ crazy _ .  She hopes not, at least.  She feels like it sometimes, but she knows what she’s seeing is Real.  It scares her more than she wants to admit. She’s a scientist, she deals in peer reviews and repeatability, but who else can verify what she’s seeing and hearing?

She tells herself that she’s on the cutting edge of science, and that feels a little better. 

She’s getting used to the dreams too.  Worlds she’s never seen, aliens, but the dreams she hates most are the ones where she can only watch as  _ so many people die _ .  It goes against everything she is, but she can never move or speak, just watch as they fall at the whims of a tyrant. 

When Thanos appears, she walks onto the battlefield and says to his face,  _ I know who you are, and I know how to stop you. _


End file.
